


come back

by orphan_account



Series: michael loves luke [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i said melbourne is a beautiful city."</p><p>"it is. i like it here." luke smiles, glancing around.</p><p>"that's good, because i talked to your mother and maybe we'll stay here a little bit longer."</p><p>luke's face falls from the smile it was in to a slight frown. "what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back

"melbourne is such a beautiful city, isn't it, luke?" andrew says while his son eats his ice cream in silence, with a hand holding the ice cream cone and the other holding his phone.

"sorry, what?" he asks, taking off his eyes from the phone. 

"i said melbourne is a beautiful city."

"it is. i like it here." luke smiles, glancing around.

"that's good, because i talked to your mother and maybe we'll stay here a little bit longer."

luke's face falls from the smile it was in to a slight frown. "what?"

"we'll stay here."

"no," he shakes his head in disbelief. he laughs, really hoping this is a joke. "what about michael and calum? we've been here for six months and i still have no friends, how am i supposed to- no, no." 

"it doesn't change anything, you can still talk to them. and don't say you don't have friends, you always hang out with this kid ashton."

"no," he repeats, ignoring everything his dad said. "i want to go home. melbourne is okay but i don't want to stay, we have to go back." 

"we'll talk about this later, but i have to tell you that the decision has already been taken."

 

they quit visiting sydney. and now the only way luke is able to see his friends is through a screen. he shares the news, says that they're staying and he doesn't know when they're coming back, and michael doesn't say anything but luke sees his green eyes watering and a frown appearing on his face. luke doesn't say anything to make him feel better.

months pass by and things change. 

luke finally gets used to his new house and the new people.

michael doesn't really gets used to luke's absence but there's nothing he can do about it so he's learning to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry


End file.
